The invention relates to an electric motor powered vehicle and particularly to a method and apparatus for changing a battery in such a vehicle. Electrically powered vehicle are of great interest because of the high and still increasing prices for petroleum products as well as the shortage of such products. A major advantage of electrically powered vehicles is that the electrical energy may be generated by burning coal or nuclear energy or other sources which are not dependent upon petroleum. The primary obstacle to increased utilization of such vehicles has been the limited range which is possible with existing batteries. Various new battery developments are making greater ranges possible. However, there is still substantial constraint on the user of such vehicles. The user typically may drive about 45 miles and then must return to a charging station and wait a substantial period of time before again moving his vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method which will permit the rapid and convenient interchange of batteries in a vehicle so that a fully charged battery is provided.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which will be practical for use at commercial stations such as the conventional service station so that the operator of an electrically powered vehicle is not constrained to return to home base to recharge his battery but instead may go to such a station and exchange his battery for another fully charged battery. It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and easy to construct.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will enable the easy exchange of battery assemblies alongside a highway for those occasions when a battery assembly runs down when the vehicle is away from a normal battery assembly replacement station.